


Things have changed

by steadyasthestars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, But Life sucks, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone needs family, F/M, Future Fic, I don't know, Kinda, Kinda like Life As We Know It, M/M, Nice Isaac, SO FLUFFY, Scott and Allison are no longer here, Stiles and Derek are Co-parenting, Stiles is holding everything together, Teacher Stiles, They didn't mean to get Wyatt, They have a baby named Wyatt, Very old, domestic Stiles, kinda pack mom Stiles, something I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadyasthestars/pseuds/steadyasthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic accident, Stiles and Derek are now taking care of Scott and Allison's son. While co-parenting they discover that their love for their fallen friends isn't the only thing keeping them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning (or the end of everything as I knew it)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go. I hope you guys like it. More to come soon.

 I sat in the living room of my dad's house. I was on the couch as Melissa and my dad sat on the floor. They were playing with baby Wyatt, who was laid back on a blanket. Wyatt was staying with us for a while until Scott and Allison returned from their little vacation.

“I don't know why you are down here old man, you're not going to be able to get back up.” I teased him.

“I can still kick your ass, Stiles. Just remember that. I have what you call old school muscle.” He said.

“Dad, I think it is actually called a beer gut.” I said.

“Yeah, and what do you have?” He asked.

“It's called spastic fire. I could take you down, straight flailing.” I said.

“Alright, _boys._ I'm gonna go make Wyatt a bottle. You guys try not to flail all over him.” She said and stood.

“I think I'll join you.” My dad said. He grunted as he stood and I sent him a smug smile.

“Not a word!” He warned and followed Melissa. I sat on the floor next to the nine month old baby. I began playing with his feet when I heard the phone ring. There was a brief moment of silence before the sound of something shattering. There was a loud cry and I bolted up grabbing Wyatt. The sudden noise made Wyatt begin to wail. I rocked him back and forth on my hip as I walked into the kitchen where my dad was holding up a hysterical Melissa.

“N-n-no” I stammered out. I took a step toward them still holding a crying baby. My dad nodded and I went on auto pilot.

 

I sat with the pack as the will was being read. Like, who the hell was responsible enough to make a will at 26, I couldn't even remember to make my bed!

“They want you, Stiles. You and Derek.” Lydia said.

“I can't raise a kid, Lydia!” I said. “Why don't you do it?”

“Stiles, do I really look like mother material to you?” Lydia asked as she settled her perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

“Do I?” I responded. She smirked. “Don't answer that!”

“Listen, I just- Why me?” I asked.

“Because, They think you are the best. As it states, because of your ability to take care of everyone you love, if anything ever happens to us, we need you to take care of any children we may have. And Derek because Scott needed a strong Alpha to raise his kid.” She lowered her voice. “Besides, only you and Derek know what it's like to lose a parent that actually gave at least two fucks about you. You two are the only ones that can help him with that.”

“Well, why not Melissa and my dad. They are the shining example of parents that give two fucks.”

“Stiles, I'm getting older, your dad and I we can't do it.”

“Oh come on, Melissa, you are not a day over 46!” I complained.

“Damn it, Stiles! It was my baby boy's dying wish that you take care of his son! He obviously trusts you and Derek, so please just-” Her voice broke and my dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Fine. Yes, I'll do it.” I said quietly. I looked across the room at Derek, who hadn't said said a word the entire time.

“We'll do it?” I questioned him and he nodded solemnly before leaving the room. It was settled. I was now the proud owner of a 9 month old baby.

 

“So, would you rather be called Dad or Papa?” I said as I nudged him on the shoulder. He was standing on a balcony in the rebuilt Hale house. He didn't answer and I leaned against him. I put on a brave face and resigned myself to being the best damn substitute parent that I could be. I would not crack under the pressure.

“Come on Sourwolf. We can do this. They obviously trusted us for some reason. Lets go become acquainted with our new kid.” I said. I lead him into the house as Melissa and my dad stood to leave. They were the last ones left. Melissa kissed me and Derek on the head before handing Wyatt to me.

My dad gave me a half smile.

“Take good care of him.” Melissa said and left. The house was silent except for Wyatt's cooing. And then it became very clear. Things had changed.


	2. In which Isaac needs love too

 

It was hard for the first couple of days. Derek was pretty good at handling Wyatt. He did have a lot of siblings at some point, but me on the other hand, I was awful. I could never seem to comfort him. I had no clue what to do, and I began to curse the day that the little shaggy haired boy ever walked up to me on the playground.

“God, Stiles, this is way too hot! What are you trying to do, melt his gums?” Derek asked.

“Sorry, Sorry. I'll fix it.” I said taking the bottle into the freezer.

“It's okay.” Derek cooed, I wasn't exactly sure if it was to me or Wyatt. It was strange that Derek could be so good with Wyatt. He only recently began completing his sentences. I sighed as I shoved all of my notes into my (recently purchased) parenting books and closed my lap top.

“Here, let me feed him.” I said holding my hands out toward him. Derek handed him over before retrieving the bottle from the fridge. He handed it to me and I took a deep breath before sticking the nipple into Wyatt's mouth. I tried rocking him and he began fidgeting in my arms.

“Derek, what's wrong with him? He keeps moving.” I asked trying to hold on to the squirming baby.

“You're jostling him too much, He's not comfortable. Here.” Derek said. Before I knew it, I felt his hands wrap around me. I stilled my movements and he began to rock my arms, swaying me back and forth. I felt my cheeks heat up.

“There ya go. Much better.” He said. Wyatt's eyelids began to droop as he was rocked. I looked up in shock and saw that Derek was looking at me. I ducked my head.

“I'm gonna put him down for a nap.” I said as I walked into the living room with Wyatt.

“Be careful on the stairs.” He cautioned and I gave him a look.

“Stairs, I don't think I'm prepared for that. I was thinking more along the lines of the couch.” I said.

“You have to go upstairs with him at some point.” Derek said.

“When I figure out how to go up the stairs myself without dying, I'll try it out. Until then. I'm good.” His mouth twitched as if he was gonna laugh. Then there was a knock at the door and Wyatt began to wail.

“Damn it!” Derek said and I tried to rock him the way Derek showed me. He yanked open the door.

“What?” He sneered at Isaac.

“Hey, guys! How you doing?” He asked.

“What?” Derek repeated.

“I just came to see Mom and Dad.” Isaac joked and Derek gave him an evil look. “Right, not funny. I just came to see if you guys needed anything.”

“We need you to go away.” Derek said and I sighed and walked to the door behind Derek.

“Come in, Isaac.” I said and he scooted past a growling Derek.

“See, Mom still loves me.” He said as he walked in.

“Call me Mom again and I will personally fill you with Wolfsbane laced bullets.” I said with a cheery smile. Isaac laid back on the couch and looked up at us.

“So, the real reason you are here.” Derek said cutting to the chase.

“It's nothing, I just, everyone is with someone and I- I-” Before Isaac could finish I sat next to him and handed him Wyatt.

“You just missed mama's cooking. My baby boy!” I teased. He gave me a thankful smile and I headed toward the kitchen. Derek followed.

“Mama's cooking?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“He's lonely and he has no other family. I can do that for him. Him and Wyatt.” I said as I began preparing something quick for us to eat.

 

I looked up at Derek as he came into the kitchen, carrying Wyatt. He sat him in the high-chair.

“You know, maybe we need to go shopping.” I said as I slid off a pair of glasses.

“Okay, I'll bite Granny Red, why?” He asked as he began to grab a jar of baby food.

“Well, I was reading one of my parenting books-”

“You're still doing that?” He asked.

“Yes, I'm still doing that. I am nothing if not thorough. Here let me do it.” I said and grabbed the baby food from him. I sat in front of the high-chair and began spooning applesauce into Wyatt's mouth.  “Anyway, it was talking about having a stimulating environment for a child to grow in, and this isn't exactly a stimulating environment. This is hell. Adam is dancing away in the living room!” I said. His brow furrowed and he glanced toward the living room.

“Adam?” He asked.

“Supernatural reference. So are you up for a little shopping?” I asked and he sighed.

“I guess that's fine.” He said.

“Good. We'll need a list. Some things need to be childproofed and painted and we need more food, and toys, and we'll start off with stuffed animals until he is old enough to decide what he wants. We don't want to push him into anything you know, Just because he is a boy-”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?” I answered.

“Shut up.” He said as he leaned against the counter and drank his coffee. I rolled my eyes and mumbled things under my breath.

“And we are all done with this.” I said tossing the empty jar toward Derek. He went to toss it into the trash.

“Wait!” I called to him.

“What?” He asked with the jar still raised in midair.

“Don't throw it away. The book says we can use old jars and even make our own food. Or they can be used for arts and crafts projects.” I said as I got up and began washing the dishes.

“Take him upstairs and then we can get him washed and dressed.” I said.

“Or..” He said.

“Or what?” I asked as I dried my hands on a towel.

“Take him and follow me.” I grabbed Wyatt and followed Derek into the living room. I stopped with at the bottom of the stairs.

“No. Seriously, Derek. No way.” I said shaking my head.

“Don't be so afraid, Stiles. Were you dropped as a child?” He asked and I gave him a pointed look.

“Stupid question. But Stiles, you have to do it eventually. I'll be behind you the entire time. I've got you. Both of you.” I nodded and took my first step. I felt Derek's hands clutch my hips and I could have dropped Wyatt right there. But I didn't of course. I began to timidly walk with Derek holding me up the stairs. The stairs turned and we hit a long stretch of floor with a banister looking down at the front door.

“An elevator would have been nice.” I mumbled.

“You did it. You carried him upstairs and no one is dead.” Derek said.

“That's because you were basically carrying us up.” I said being a pain in the butt, as per usual.

“Yeah, yeah. Let's go get him clean.” He took Wyatt and headed for the bathroom. He ran water in an enormous sink and plugged the bottom. He dipped Wyatt in and I grabbed his soap and shampoo. I rolled up the sleeves on my flannel and began to wash him. After he was clean, I wrapped him in a towel and picked him up, kissing his palms.

“Clothes please.” I called to Derek.

I began to lotion him and powdered him like it said in the books. Derek handed me a pair of jeans and a dark shirt.

“What no leather jacket? Try again.” I said giving it back. He rolled his eyes and came back with a pair of jeans and a light forest green shirt. It was long sleeved.

“Perfect!” I said and put on his tiny converses. I handed him to Derek and grabbed the diaper bag.

“I'll make a list on the way there. Let's go.” I said and walked out of the door.

We parked the car and headed into the supermarket. As the doors slid open, I realized why we didn't go out more often. There was so much pity and sadness, I could practically taste it. I hitched Wyatt up on my hip as Derek grabbed a shopping cart. I sat Wyatt in the cart and strapped him in. I began to push the cart and we walked up and down the aisles with me pushing the cart. Derek walked ahead picking things out. I grabbed a box of Cheerios and sat them in the buggy.

“It's in every commercial.” I said. Derek began to grab some sugary snack and I rammed the back of his legs with the cart.

“What the hell!” Derek said as he turned toward me.

“No cursing.” I said. He turned around again and I smiled. Wyatt began to cry and I tried comforting him. He just kept going. Derek walked over to us and ripped open the box of Cheerios. He handed me a handful and put one in Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt quieted and I looked at him in awe. He continued to walk ahead and I rammed the cart into his leg when he got the wrong type of juice.

“Stiles, quit it. Use your words Or I will rip out your tongue so you can't.” He said and sped up a little. I grabbed a better jug of juice (Welch's) and sped up too. I sat it in the cart and handed Wyatt a Cheerio when he finished his last one. I made silly faces at him and knocked into Derek again, but he was already facing me.

“Doofus.” He said and continued walking. As we walked through the aisle he began to grab some wipes.

“No! With Aloe Vera!” I said and bumped the cart into him. He turned back to me, his eyes red. I took a  step back and pointed at Wyatt. “It was him.”

“That's it.” He said and stalked toward me. I took a couple of steps back. He grabbed me at my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder and I hit his back with my fist.

“Put me down!” I protested.

“Nope, you did this to yourself.” He carried me like I weighed nothing. He grabbed the right wipes and threw it into the cart.

“See, Wyatt. This is what happens when you are an idiot. Don't be an idiot like Stiles.” He said Wyatt cooed. I tried to kick at him.

“No kicking.” He growled. I finally gave up and just laid limply across his shoulder. At the end of the aisle I heard a soft giggle.

“You kids are so cute. Have fun raising your son. These are the best and worst years. I remember when I was a newlywed.” I heard a soft sigh and I could see Derek's neck turn red.

“We- we're-”

“You can put me down now sweetheart.” I said sweetly and Derek dropped me. I fell once my feet hit the ground and Derek yanked me up. I kissed him on the cheek and he elbowed me in the side.

“Ow!” I yelled.

“Sorry, we've got to get back to shopping. Have a good day.” Derek said and sped away from her. I laughed hard as we rounded the corner.

“That was priceless!” I said and Derek ignored me. He pushed to cart up to the check out station and I thumbed through the magazines at the counter.

“Oh My God, Harry Styles!” I squealed.

“Who?” Derek asked.

“From One Direction.” I said.

“You were a fan?” He asked.

“N-n-no. No. I wasn't.” I dropped the magazine and turned toward Wyatt as Derek paid. I pushed the cart and pulled Wyatt out as we got to his car. I strapped Wyatt into his car seat as Derek loaded the car.

“Where to next?” He asked.

“Home Depot, then Toys 'R Us. And that should be it.” I said and he rolled his eyes before pulling out of the parking lot.

 

When we returned back to the house, Isaac stepped from the front porch and began to grab bags from the car.

“Isaac, what are you doing here?” Derek asked and I put my hand on his chest.

“Don't question it, just embrace it.”

I walked toward the house and opened the door. I sat Wyatt in his high-chair and began to put away the groceries as Derek and Isaac brought them in.

“Um, Isaac, I was thinking, if Derek doesn't mind, we could use a little help around here. And with Wyatt things are pretty hectic, I am going back to work soon and -”

“Are you asking me to move in with you guys?” Isaac asked.

“Only if Derek is okay with it.” I said and looked at Derek hopefully.

“Sure, We could use the help. Only if you want to.” Derek said and I could see the relief that Isaac was trying to hold in.

“Well if you guys really could use the help. I guess I could.” Isaac shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. He turned his back to look at Derek and I rolled my eyes at him. Derek caught the gesture and his lips quirked a bit.

“Well, don't just stand around. There is a nursery waiting to be painted and you have to get your stuff. But nursery first.” I said.

“Yes, mom” Isaac teased and I began to grab Wyatt.

“What do you think you are doing?” Isaac asked.

“Grabbing Wyatt so we can go do the nursery.” I said.

“No, no, no. Women stay in the kitchen and cook. Men get work done.” Isaac said and Derek laughed out loud.

“Okay, before you start flexing, grunting and discovering fire, I'd like to say that, One, that was incredibly sexist and two, you are an idiot.” I said and began to pull out ingredients. “And just because I'm cooking, It doesn't mean I agree with you, but you are werewolves and less clumsy than me. So have at it.” Derek pulled Isaac through the door and I smiled a bit fondly.


	3. The part when things are kind of falling into place

Life with the three of them began to have an oddly comfortable feeling. The Nursery was still being done, so Wyatt took turns spending nights with Derek and me. I went to work at the high school and things were actually relatively nice.

I sat at my desk grading a stack of papers while polishing off an apple. My cellphone rang (and so what if it was Best Song Ever by One Direction, no one had to know)

“What's on fire, Isaac?” I asked wearily.

“Nothing's on fire. Why do you always ask what's on fire?” Isaac replied.

“Then why did you call?” I asked.

“Oh, I think Wyatt's sick. He smells like he has a fever. I tried calling Melissa, but she was on call. Something about a 10 car pile up or something.”

“Where's Derek?” I asked already grabbing my stuff.

“I don't know. Out.” He replied.

“Fine. On my way.” I stopped by the office on my way out and explained that Wyatt was sick and I would have to leave.

When I got home Derek had pulled up behind me.

“Isaac called me.” He said.

“Where were you?” I asked.  
“Out.” He replied and I rolled my eyes.

“What the hell. I thought werewolves couldn't get sick.” I said.

“He's a kid, Stiles. Of course he can get sick. His immune system isn't fully developed.”

“This is your fault. You should have told me. I would have gotten him a flu shot.” I said as I opened the door.

“It's your fault. Those kids you teach are cesspools of diseases.” Derek said.

“Thank God!” Isaac said and handed Derek Wyatt. “He's been crying and coughing all day.”

Isaac walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked.

“Out.” Isaac replied like that was a viable answer.

“Like Alpha, Like Beta.” I mumbled, before shouting, “Some help you are!”

“So how long do these things usually last?” I asked Derek.

“Not long, but it is more intense than human illness.”

“Well that's just perfect.”

The next 12 hours were hell. Like Lucifer taking over Sam's body as a Vessel, Hell. It was awful. Wyatt was crying and there was snot everywhere. Any medicine we gave him burned away within thirty minutes. Near ten, I was ready to kill something. It was so pitiful to see Wyatt so sick and I just wanted to hold him until he felt better. Around midnight, Derek whispered to me.

“His fever's breaking.”

“Oh, thank Dean!” I said and I could feel Derek's strange look through my shut eyes. “Supernatural.”

“Should've known.” he mumbled.

“Well, I guess I should go.” I went to stand and Wyatt began to fuss.

“Or, I could stay a few more minutes.” A few more minutes ended up being all night. The last thing I remembered was Wyatt being between us as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with one Derek and zero Wyatt's. Derek's arm was curled over me, and my back was pressed against his chest.

“Shit, Derek! Wyatt's gone. We lost him. Is he under you?” I asked and began to rouse him.

“He's downstairs. I can hear his heart. Now shut up so I can sleep.” He mumbled, not realizing where we were.

“Derek, come on, do you smell smoke?” I asked.

“Ugh! Come on.” He sat up and scooted away from me. We headed downstairs and I saw Isaac sitting on the couch with Wyatt. He was peeling grapes and putting them in his mouth. I ran (more of a stumble) downstairs and looked at them.

“Isaac, you are only supposed to feed him in the kitchen.” I said and he shrugged.

“Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was on.” He replied.

“Sometimes, I think you like the show more than Wyatt.”

“Whatevs.” He said. “Oh, I made you and Derek breakfast. You guys looked tired, so I got Wyatt and let you sleep.”

“Thanks Isaac.” I replied and he shrugged and shushed me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the plate of eggs and bacon that had the smallest portion (still very large though) and pulled the saran wrap back and began to eat with Derek as he walked into the kitchen. We could hear the faint sound of Isaac singing along with the TV. I sneezed and Derek looked up at me.

“Shit!” I replied.

“Wyatt got you sick.” Derek stated.

“Yeah, I thought I smelled it.” Isaac said from the living room.

“Idiot!” I called back at him.

I spent the next three days in bed. Occasionally, Isaac or Derek would bring me soup or medicine. I hated being stuck in bed. It was awful.

“Stiles. Stiles, Wake up!” Derek said as he shook me. I rolled over and pulled the blankets around me.

“Derek, please. I feel like my sinuses are about to explode.” I complained (not whined, never whined).

“Come on, seriously Stiles. There is something I want to show you.” Derek said and I ignored him. Before I knew it, I was being hoisted in the air.

“Aww!” I heard Isaac say.

“Idiot.” I mumbled. I wont say that I was proud of it, but I snuggled into Derek's chest. It was warm and broad. I sneezed and I heard a small hum.

“Sorry.” I said and closed my eyes again. There was a flash of light and I looked up.

“Just want to document the moment.” Isaac said.

“Just go get Wyatt.” He growled at him.

“Okay.”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“It's a surprise. Just shut your eyes.” He said.

“Kay. Don't drop me.” I mumbled.

“Never.” He replied and I tucked my arms between our chests to keep them warm.

“Alright. Open your eyes.” He whispered and I opened my eyes, slowly.

“Oh, wow.” I breathed. There was another flash. Isaac was still taking pictures. I patted Derek's chest and he stood me up. I stepped into the room and Isaac handed me Wyatt. The room was better than anything I had ever imagined. It was a pale and dark purple color. There was a painting of a black cliff and perched on it was a wolf howling at a pale white moon that hung at the top of the wall. There were little glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and walls that mimicked actual constellations.

“Full moon. Always at his most powerful.” Derek said and I let out a strange half laugh and sob.

“This is beautiful.” I breathed. On the dresser sat a stuffed wolf and a figurine of a bow and arrow. There was a picture of Scott and Allison with Wyatt.

I picked it up as I held Wyatt and I felt a tear run down my face. Wyatt reached up to my face.

“It's your mom and dad.” I whispered to him.

“It's not supposed to make you sad, Stiles.” Derek said.

“He was my brother, and he's not here anymore.” I whispered. Derek hugged me and I tucked my head into his shoulder.

There was another flash and we looked at Isaac. Bleary-eyed.

“Perfect.” He whispered.


	4. And Then Shit Hit The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am late updating! Thanks for sticking by this and reading it. I adore you guys!

I sat with Wyatt on my lap as I watched TV with Isaac. We had been with Wyatt for a little under a month. He sat on the armchair as Wyatt and I claimed the couch. Wyatt kept wiggling in my lap.

“Come on, what's the matter.” I said as he began to fuss.

He reached his arms up and started to cry. I rocked him in my arms. He started stretching toward Isaac.

“I think he wants me.” Isaac said and before I could get up to give him to him, he let out a piercing shriek.

“Idit!” We both looked at Wyatt.

“Did he just-” I began. There was a loud clattering as Derek came running down the stairs.

“What was that?” He said just as Wyatt shrieked again.

“Idit! Idit!” He repeated.

“He talked! My name was his first word!” Isaac said.

“Sounds a lot like 'idiot' to me.” I said and Derek nodded.

“At least he is a good judge of character.” Derek gruffed and I laughed hugging Wyatt close.

“You guys are just jealous that he said my name first.” Isaac said reaching for him. I handed him over.

“We're not jealous. Our son will say our names when he is ready.” I said defiantly and folded my arms across my chest. It was silent in the room except for Wyatt's cooing. Everyone was giving me a strange look. I thought back at my sentence.

“Did you just-”

“I uh- I should go. I'll be back in a bit. Just- yeah.” I said and headed toward the door. I hopped into my jeep, (not the one from when I was sixteen, but another I had bought) and sped away from the home.

 

I stumbled into the house at about three am.

“Where have you been?” Derek asked and I stumbled to him.

“I was out. Isn't that what you guys say?” I said.

“Stiles, are you drunk?” He asked.

“Obviously, you're not very bright are you. I guess that explains Kate, right. Ooh, and Paige too. Who would listen to Peter for relationship advice. And don't get me started on Jennifer.” I laughed at him.

“How-”

“Oh, yeah. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that I knew that. Haha.” I said.

“Stiles.”

“I don't know why Scott thought we could do this. I never even wanted kids. And God knows, you aren't good at the family thing. You only have one Beta left. Not a very good track record if you ask me. And I had my whole life ahead of me, ya' know? I never really wanted kids. I wasn't ready. I've never even had an irresponsible one night stand.” I complained and ran my hand up and down Derek's chest.

“Stiles, don't.”

“You know, when I was sixteen, I thought you were such an asshole, but I wanted you so bad. And I would always save your ass and I was always there, but you didn't want me! You wanted that evil bitch that you had known for all of three fucking days. That fucking hurt, Derek. You always want the ones that are bad for you. I could have been good for you, but you ran away, always running away.” I said and stumbled into his chest. I ran my hands under his shirt and he pushed me off.

“Stiles, you are drunk. You need to sleep it off.” He pushed me toward the stairs and I tripped on my way up. He sighed behind me and I finally made it to my room.

 

I woke up the next morning and the room was spinning. I stumbled to the bathroom and thankfully made it to the toilet before I spewed.

“Aww, morning sickness? Are you gonna pop out a puppy?” Isaac asked and I reached back and flipped him off.

“Wow, hostile! Here. Derek said to take this.” He said and knelt next to me. He held an aspirin and a glass of water. He handed it to me and I took a sip praying it would alleviate my pounding head.

“Ugh, what happened last night?” I asked and Isaac looked at me.

“You really don't remember?” He asked and I shook my head. I promptly stopped when the room began to spin. I leaned my head down on the bowl.

“Why didn't Derek bring the medicine?” I asked after a moment.

“You said some things. Just trust me. It was pretty bad. Kate, Jennifer, someone named Paige?” He said like a question and my eyes widened.

“Shit.” I moaned out. Isaac patted my back.

“Well, you get yourself together. I'll be downstairs.” He said. After another five minutes, I walked slowly, trying to keep down the nausea, and headed downstairs.

Derek was in the kitchen finishing up feeding Wyatt. I went to grab him.

“I'll give him a bath.” I said. Derek lifted him from the chair and sat him on his hips.

“I've got it.” He said turning away from me.

“Dude, it's really no problem.” I said.

“Yes it is, Stiles.” He said leaving the room. I followed after him and past Isaac who was sitting on the couch.

“Come on, Derek, out with it! What do you have to say to me. I'm sorry about what I said about Paige, is that it?” I asked.

“No Stiles, that's not 'it'!”

“What is it then?” I asked.

“You don't want this. You don't want to be a parent. You're a selfish child. No one is keeping you here” He said.

“Give him to me.” Isaac said and grabbed Wyatt. “Always. Always.”

“You've made Isaac upset.” He said.

“It's my fault. Is that it? No, I don't want to be a parent. I'm young! But that doesn't mean that I won't be here for Wyatt and Isaac and y- I don't run away.”

“Yeah, that's just my thing, right?” He said and I stopped. “I can still smell the booze on you. Go shower.”

He left the room, following after Isaac and I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a while. I finally ran upstairs to my room.

I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I got out feeling a little better with the medicine finally kicking in, but feeling even worse because of our fight. I fell back into my bed.

The next couple of days were icy. Derek and I skirted around each other and I seriously thought about moving back in with my dad and Melissa.

“Stiles. The full moon is tonight. I was going to leave Wyatt with Mel-” He began and I cut him off.

“I can take care of him.” I said firmly.

“Are you sure you want to?” He said in a snarky voice.

“Yes, I'm sure. Give him here.” I grabbed Wyatt and hoisted him up on my hip. I stood in the door as Isaac and Derek left for the night. Isaac and Derek stooped down and kissed Wyatt on the head. I made Wyatt wave at them.

“Say, bye Isaac.” I coached.

“Bye, idit.” Wyatt said and I smiled.

“Thatta boy.” I said and stepped into the house after they left. “So, it's just you and me tonight.”

I bathed, fed and put him to bed before nine. I sat in my room with the baby monitor on. I had fallen asleep around eleven. I was awoken by crying so I got up and went to see Wyatt. It was a little after three.

“Whassa matter, Whassa matter, baby boy?” I cooed at him as I picked him up. He continued to cry as I  rocked him back and forth. He continued to cry. I was never good at comforting him, not like Derek was.

“Come on, Wyatt. Stop crying.” I said but he continued to wail.

“Seriously. It's hurts me when you cry.” I said to him. He screamed on. Ten minutes turned to thirty and thirty to an hour, but he cried on. His face was a bright red, and I knew all of that crying had to hurt. I was frantic now. I rocked him harder. My breathing picked up.

“Wyatt, please.” I begged.

“Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama.” He began to scream over and over.

“Wyatt, your mama's not here. Please, please stop crying. Stiles' is here, gonna make it better.” I assured him but he kept screaming. I sat him in his crib, distraught.

_“Mama, Mama, Mama, please. Please wake up! Nurse! Nurse! Call my Dad. Where's my dad? Mama Please!”_

I slid to the floor and dropped my head into my hands. I rubbed through my head over and over again.

“Stiles! Stiles!” I heard and I opened my eyes. There sky was lightening. Wyatt was still crying, but it was quieter.

“What happened?” Derek asked as Isaac stood at the door.

“I couldn't stop it. I tried. I really did. But she just stopped breathing! I didn't know what to do!” I cried out.

“Isaac, take Wyatt.” He ordered.

“Come on, Stiles. Come back. You're fine.” He said and I shook my head.

“I couldn't do it. I tried. I'm not ready for this. He kept crying. I-” Derek pulled me into his chest. He shushed me and rocked me.

“You're right. I'm just a selfish child!” I said my breathing picking up.

“Shh. You've never been selfish. Never. You give so much, Stiles. When you didn't want to. Didn't have to.” Derek said.

“I miss him. How do I just move on. How do I do this? Everything has changed. Everything is always changing. I can't seem to have one good thing stay in my life. I fuck everything up. I fucked us up.” I cried.

“No. You didn't fuck everything up. You told the truth. I never chose what was right for me. I fuck things up.” He said and I looked at him.

“We can get through this. We can fix this. Together.” He said and I nodded. It was quiet for a moment.

“How do you do it? How can you help Wyatt? I never can.” I said.

“Don't get mad...” He trailed off.

“Why would I be mad? Just tell me.” I said.

“It's your heartbeat.” He said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“It's too fast. It scares him. He thinks you're nervous all the time. That makes him nervous.” Derek explained. He grabbed my hand and folded it over my heart underneath his.

“See, do you feel that?” He asked and my heart was pounding away like a jackhammer. I wanted to say 'no fair, you're touching me, of course my heart is pounding!' but I didn't. He took my hand away and put it to his chest. I took a deep shuddering breath. I know he could smell my nervousness.

“Just relax.” He whispered. Which in my previous experiences, never made me relax. His heart thumped at a steady pace. I could feel it beneath my palms. I stretched my fingers out and just felt. It was oddly comforting. Strong, steady and there. Very there.

He picked me up and carried me to my room. Although usually I bitch and moan about being carried (I was a 150 pound man, after all), I said nothing. I just kept my hand on his chest, feeling and hearing the never-changing _thump thump_ of his heart. He sat me down on the bed.

“No! Don't leave! Please!” I panicked my hands gripping at the fabric over his heart.

“Okay. I'm not leaving. I promise.” He said and sat on the bed next to me. I pulled him down and laid my head against his heart. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I woke up the next morning, Derek was still there. I tried to move and he opened his eyes.

“Morning.” He whispered out.

“Morning.” I replied and made my way to the bathroom. I began to brush my teeth and Derek stepped in beside me. He began to brush his teeth. I smiled at him and hip checked him. Looks like we were better. I put my toothbrush back and headed downstairs. Derek soon followed. I began to make coffee and Derek placed his hand on the small of my back as I wobbled reaching for a cup.

“Looks, like you two made up.” Isaac said as he stepped into the kitchen. He handed me Wyatt and I kissed him on the head. Derek gave Isaac a death glare. Wyatt giggled and I laughed along.


	5. The Cheesy Family Montage (Which Is Always The Best Part of The Movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

I walked into the house and saw Derek sitting on the floor with Isaac across from him. They kept trying to stand Wyatt up, but he just kept falling back down. I hung up my coat up before stomping into the kitchen and dropped my bag. I dropped my head on the table. There was a sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

“You okay?” Derek asked. I shook my head while keeping it on the table.

“Work?” He asked and I nodded. He dropped his head to the table and nudged me with his head. I looked at him sideways and smiled.

“Wanna talk?” Derek asked.

“When don't I?” I asked.

“True. What happened?” He asked.

“Those kids are beasts. And I'm talking Kanima style! I've dealt with all kinds of mystical fuckery, but those kids will be the death of me. They are little assholes!” I said.

“Then why don't you quit?” He asked and I brought my head up, resting it on my hand.

“You don't understand. I love those little bastards. Besides, I need income.”

“Stiles, I could support you. I've got plenty of money.” Derek said almost shyly.

“Yeah, right Derek. And what happens when you find someone to be with? What then. We're not gonna be like this forever.” I said and he visibly tensed.

“Did I say something?” I asked and he shook his head.

“No. You didn't.” He said and I just furrowed my brows.

“I'm so tired. I feel that I might die. But I have a shit ton of papers to grade.” I said and got up. I headed up to my room and pulled the papers out. I was such a procrastinator. How the hell did I choose to become a teacher. I had like literally eighty papers to grade. I sighed and pulled out my red pen. I sat at the desk and marked through mediocre papers until my hands were either red from the ink or my own blood. Who knows?

“Stiles, come on. Wake up.” Derek nudged me. I barely lifted my head. “You have to get in bed.”

“Carry me.” I mumbled wrapping my hands around his neck.

“Your bed is like five feet away.” He said.

“Pleeaassee.” I drawled out.

“Fine.” He said and pulled me up and carried me to my bed. He dropped me down. I wrapped my hand around my pillow immediately. My eyes drifted closed. I felt a hand on my face and Derek huffed out a laugh.

“Wahs funny?” I yawned out.

“Nothing. See you in the morning. Night.” Derek said and I shrugged.

“I wish it could be like this forever.” I thought I heard as his hand left my face. I must have been dreaming already. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

I padded into the bathroom and began to get ready. I looked into the mirror and saw a red A+ imprinted into my forehead. I rubbed my hand over my face only smearing it slightly. I sighed and began to scrub away at the letter. I walked downstairs grouchily to find a cup of coffee waiting for me.

“Here's your Pumpkin Spice flavored sugar with a hint of coffee.” Derek said and I stuck my tongue out at him before I grabbed the cup. I took a sip and sighed. What? I had a weakness for fall flavors. Speaking of fall flavors...

“Thanks. You know, we need to do a bit of spring cleaning.” I said and he gave me a look.

“It's fall.” He stated.

“Fall cleaning, whatever. All I know is that this house is too bright for fall.”

“So basically this is just a tactic to redecorate the house and put up your favorite fall candles and stupid leaf place mats.” Derek said.

“Exactly.” I said and he rolled his eyes. “Okay, But, I won't be here.”

“Lazy!” I accused him.

“No. I just want to give you full creative range. This is your thing. Go crazy.”

I may or may not have resisted the urge to sing Live While We're Young.

“Finally, you get it.” I said and he rolled his eyes again.

“You keep doing that and they will pop right out.” I said and he rolled them again.

“I'm serious, Derek. They'll roll straight across the kitchen and it's not close enough to Halloween for that to be cool yet.” I said. His lips quirked and he rolled them one last time.

“Ooh, you're doing that just to spite me. When they fall out, don't come crying to me. Oh wait, you won't be able to. Your eyes will be gone. Right under the fridge.”

“You didn't get enough sleep last night.” He observed.

“I never do. The ADHD.” I replied. “I thought I was hearing things last night, too.”

“L-like what?” Derek asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

“Don't worry about it. It was pretty dumb. Well. I'd better get to work.” I said. The week sped by and I found myself lying in bed Saturday morning.

“Stiles, Wake up.” Isaac said as he walked into my bedroom.

“What?” I asked.

“I've got a present for you.” He said and sat Wyatt on my chest.

“Oh. Hey there, baby.” I said and wrapped my hands around him. I lifted him and blew kisses into his cheeks, chest and belly.

“Alright. See you later.” Isaac said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?” I asked him.

“I'm gonna go and see Deaton. See what I can do to help around the office.” He said and I smiled at him.

“Okay. Well, I'll see you later.” He kissed Wyatt on the head and punched me in the shoulder. He left the room and I played around more with Wyatt. I lifted him up and down. I wiggled him around in the air and pretended to munch on his hand.

“Morning, Stiles.” Derek said as he knocked gently on my already open door.

“Hi, Der.” I said and gave him a lazy smile.

“You two look cozy.” He said and sat on the edge of my bed. He leaned against my headboard and played with Wyatt's hand.

“Yeah. I'm gonna get up soon though.” I said through a yawn. “'Ve got a lot to do.”

“Oh, well I was actually leaving.” Derek said but stayed where he was. He looked down at Wyatt for a little longer.

“Okay. Well, I'll see you later on then.” I said and he kissed Wyatt. He leaned his head against mine and stood. He walked from the room closing the door softly. I rolled my head to the side and my pillow smelled slightly like Derek. I got out of bed and kept Wyatt on my hip as I brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and sat Wyatt on my bed. I grabbed my batman shirt. I threw on some sweatpants that looked vaguely familiar. They were a little big. I rolled them up and grabbed Wyatt. After feeding both of us, I turned on some music (some oldies but goodies) as loud as it would go and I began cleaning. I hit all of the rooms and bathrooms, leaving scented candles everywhere.

(I have a weakness.)

I saved the kitchen for last. I sat Wyatt in his highchair and gave him some cheerios. He snacked on them as I cleaned the kitchen. I baked some cookies and sat them on a plate on the counter to cool. I was finishing mopping the floor.

“Katy Perry's on replay, DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. But we're still wide awake.” I sang as I mop-danced. I shimmied toward Wyatt's chair and he giggled.

“Up all night like this all night, Up all night like this all night!” I sang as I moved Wyatt's hands back and forth.

“Up all night, up all night, We're gonna wanna stay up all night.” I chanted at him. I swayed my hips and did a turn and found myself face to face with Derek, Isaac and a camera.

“Oh, don't stop now. It's quite a show. Although, Is that really the message you want to send Wyatt?”

I quickly turned off the music.

“Isaac. Turn off the camera.” I said and quickly stomped toward him. He jumped behind Derek.

“Come on!” I said trying to reach behind him at Isaac.

“Derek, come on. Make him turn it off.” I said and Derek looked over his shoulder at Isaac. Isaac turned off the camera. Isaac said something into Derek's ear and Derek elbowed him in the side. He laughed and walked over toward Wyatt.

“Come on Wy, we're going somewhere where Mom and Dad can't ruin our lives.” He said.

“Ohh, cookies!” He exclaimed and grabbed one from the plate. He let Wyatt nibble on it and walked into the kitchen.

“Ungrateful. We'll see if I make him any more cookies. He stepped all over my newly clean floors.” I whined.

“Asshole!” I called to him. I looked back at Derek and he was smiling.

“You've been doing that a lot lately.” I remarked and he looked at me confused.

“What?” He questioned as he stepped further into the kitchen.

“Smiling.” I replied, sitting the mop against the wall by the back door.

“Oh. Maybe I'm happy.” He said like it was no big deal and grabbed a cookie from the counter. My face blanched and before I could continue, Derek began talking again.

“Are those my sweatpants?” He asked and I looked down at them.

“Are they? They were in my room. I don't know. Must have been put in my stuff during laundry.” I said as I rolled them against my hips.

“Hmm. Good. These cookies. They're good. You're good.” He hummed around a cookie. “At baking.”

I nodded and rubbed my hand against my- his- pants.

“Thanks. I try. Being the perfect housewife is high on my list of priorities.” I said sarcastically and he laughed.

“Well, Lucy, you keep working this magic and someone might snatch you up.” Derek said and I blushed slightly.

“Yeah, and who might that be?” I asked looking down. I was openly flirting with Derek and he... was not ripping my throat out with his teeth.

“Derek! Stiles! Come quick!” Isaac yelled from the living room. I looked at Derek with wide eyes before I rushed in there.

“What happened? Is Wyatt okay?” I asked.

“Everything is great.” Isaac said and I quirked my brow. Derek let out a low annoyed growl.

“Before you get too angry, watch this!” He said and I noticed that He was crouching over Wyatt with his arms holding Wyatt's stretched out over his hand. Isaac let go of Wyatt's hands and he stood for a couple of moments before he surged toward us. He tottered back and forth and I rushed forward and caught him in my arms. I raised him above my head.

“Oh, Wyatt! I'm so proud!” I said and kissed every inch of his face and tummy. Derek placed a hand on his back and kissed him on the top of the head.

“Did you get it on tape?” Derek asked.

“Of course I did, while you two were 'busy' in the kitchen, I was recording his first steps.” Isaac said pointing to the camera that was sitting on the couch.

“Wait! These are his second steps?” I asked looking at Isaac evilly.

“Well, technically, they are his third. I was messing around with the camera just filming a bunch of crap and I put a cookie on the table. He got up and walked and got the cookie. It was so adorable. So then I tried to get him to walk again, but he fell over. I tried again and he did it. After that time, I called you guys.” Isaac said and I narrowed my eyes.

“At least he got it on tape.” Derek said low into my ear as he rested his head against my own. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other on Wyatt's hip.

“Yeah, Mom. At least I recorded it. You should listen to Dad.” Isaac said and despite his sarcastic remark, I couldn't help but be super happy.

Once Wyatt began to walk, he was everywhere. It was an utter nightmare. Derek and Isaac spent almost an entire weekend childproofing everything. All electrical outlets, the stairs, cabinets, doors, if you could name it, Wyatt was getting into it. But that didn't mean that it wasn't the cutest thing ever.

“Alright, Isaac! Are you ready?” I asked and he gave me a thumbs up. He positioned the camera so that it would face out to where Derek would open the door. The keys jingled in the lock and I shushed everything. I hid with Isaac behind the kitchen wall. Derek walked in.

“Stiles, Isaac?” He called out.

Wyatt stumbled out from the wall with his arms up.

“Grr!!” He yelled out and Derek laughed. That bastard actually laughed.

“No! No! No!” I said as I stepped out from behind the wall.

“What's the matter with you?” he asked.

“What's the matter? What's the matter?! I've been planning this all day and Wyatt was looking forward to it! You are going to go back outside and pretend that this small child has scared you shitless! Do you understand me?” I said and he raised his arms and backed up with a small smirk.

“Fine.” He said and walked back outside.

“Okay! Isaac, take two!” I called and waited.

“Oh, here I am. Just walking into my house. I hope there are no scary monsters in here.” He said and I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

“Grrr!!” Wyatt yelled and Derek clutched his chest. He fell to the ground and covered his eyes. He poked his tongue out.

“Oh, God! It's killed me!” He said dramatically. He stuck his tongue out again. Wyatt tottered over and sat heavily on Derek's chest.

“Im de afa now.” Wyatt said as I had coached him and I laughed and sat on the floor next to them. Derek brought his head down and kissed him. I nuzzled my face close to Wyatt's and I felt a hand graze my chin. I looked down and Derek pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“No making out over the kid!” Isaac said and I stood and smacked him on the back of the head. He picked up Wyatt and I held my hand out for Derek.

“Thanks for doing this.” I said and he just rested his head on top of mine.


	6. And I Thought Earlier Was Bad, This is Absolute Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I edited the last chapter. I like the new name better and I edited and added more to the last part! Please make sure to read that! Thanks! Sorry it took me so long to update as well. Life has been crazy for me!

_ Hey, I won't be home for dinner _ .

I read the text message from Derek as I opened the door to my jeep.

I sent him a quick okay and climbed into my jeep. I drove home and walked into the living room. Isaac was lying on the couch with Wyatt on his chest. They were both sleeping. I smiled and snapped a quick shot before I walked into the kitchen. I began to make dinner. Nothing too hard. Chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. As I was finishing up I heard small steps behind me. I turned around and saw a very sleepy looking Isaac scratching the back of his head with one hand and holding Wyatt in the other.

“Hey, Mom. Where's Dad?” He asked. I shrugged.

“He just texted me and said he wouldn't be home for dinner.” I replied as I began putting food on plates.

“Go wash your hands and come eat.” I said and he nodded and left. I wrapped Derek's plate and stuck it in the microwave. We sat down and ate and I fed Wyatt his bowl of mashed potatoes. It was easy conversation. Wyatt and Isaac finished and I began to load the dishwasher.

“Isaac, can you wipe off the stove for me?” I asked. I left Derek a note on the fridge before heading upstairs.

“Sure thing.” He said. He wiped down the stove and the table and picked Wyatt up.

“Going to go play.” He said and I nodded.

“Kay. I'll be up in my room finishing some reading.” I said. “Call me if you need anything.”

I walked upstairs and took a quick shower. I sat on my bed and put on my glasses. I began reading and making my lesson plan for tomorrow. After an hour there was a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I said and Isaac pushed the door open holding Wyatt. They were both in their pajamas.

“TV.” He yawned out and sat Wyatt on my bed as he grabbed my remote. He stretched out beside me and laid his head on my knees. He began flipping through the channels before deciding on _Cupcake Wars_. My weakness. I closed my books and sat them on the night stand. I scratched at Isaac's hair and he purred. Wyatt crawled on to my lap on the opposite side of Isaac's head and I laid him against my chest. I shook my head. My boys.

The door creaked open but I kept my eyes open. He didn't say anything.

“Are you gonna stay Creeperwolf all night? You can join the puppy pile if you want. You know, Thanksgiving is in a few days, we should start thinking about that.” I said before slowly opening my eyes. Derek was leaning against the door with a look that was a mix of sadness, amusement and something else I couldn't place.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“We, uh, we need to talk.” He said quietly. I took a deep breath. This wasn't good.

“Isaac. Wake up.” He called a bit louder.

“Huh, what happened?” He asked blearily. “When did you get home?”

“Some guard dog you are.” I mumbled at him.

“Isaac, can you take Wyatt into the other room.” Derek said and Isaac looked between us. He saw the looks on our faces and grabbed Wyatt.

“Yeah. Okay.” He said. He left the room and shut the door softly after one final look between us.

“So, make yourself comfy, I guess.” I said and he stayed standing. “I guess not.”

“Stiles, I have to leave.” He said and I scrunched my face.

“What?” I asked.

“I got a call from Deaton. He said he needed to meet with me. He said something about a rogue pack, that's been doing a lot of damage. They are getting closer to Beacon Hills. My territory. I have to stop them.” He said.

“No.” I said.

“No? What do you mean no?” He asked.

“I mean no. No you don't have to stop them. Not everything werewolf related incident is your problem.” I said.

“Stiles, you don't understand-”

“No, you don't understand, you can't just leave. Let someone else fix this.”

“There is no one else.”

“Derek, I swear, if you leave, I'll fucking take Wyatt and I will get so far away from here.” I threatened him and stood up.

“I don't have a choice.”

“We have responsibilities here. We have to raise Wyatt.” I said.

“I have responsibilities too. Stiles. If we don't go, then they can come here. And they could hurt your Dad, Melissa, Lydia, Danny, Wyatt and you. They could destroy everything.”

“What if you don't come back?” I asked quietly.

“Then you have to take care of the pack.”

“I can't do that, Derek.” I said.

“You've already been doing it, Stiles.” He said and I nodded. “I need you to do this for me.”

“Fine.” I breathed.

“Thank you.” He said and hugged me. I held on a little too tightly.

“When do you leave?” I asked.

“Tonight.” He said and I pushed back from him.

“What?” I asked.

“It's the only way. I need to tell Isaac. Tell him to get ready, although I bet he knows by now. I already called the twins.” He said and I took a deep breath.

“Fine.” I said. I walked down the hall to Wyatt's room.

Isaac was sitting on the floor with Wyatt. His eyes were red rimmed. I knelt down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“I don't want to go.” He said.

“I know. I know.” I rocked him slightly back and forth.

“What if- What if-” He stammered out.

“Shh! Nothing is going to happen to you. You'll be back here in no time.” I shushed him. I kissed him on his forehead and Wyatt climbed over me and between us. He was whimpering and reaching for Isaac's face.

“Idit.” He whimpered out and Isaac bent down and kissed Wyatt on the forehead. He let out a breathy laugh.

“I love you, kid.” He said. He turned back and looked at me. “I-”

“I love you, too, Isaac.” I said before he could get too choked up. Derek walked into the room and Isaac stood and wiped his face. He said nothing but Isaac followed him from the room. I waited as they got their stuff together.

“Stiles, here. It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but here. Just in case.” Isaac said and handed me a thick book.

“Thank you.” I whispered. I held Wyatt as I watched them walk out of the door.

The next day I dropped Wyatt off at Melissa and Dad's. Melissa was going to watch him for today. I sat at my desk. It was a hard day. I kept waiting for a text or something. It never came.

The days ticked on and still nothing. Soon it was Thanksgiving. I sat around a table with far too many empty chairs. Lydia, Danny, My Dad, Melissa, and Wyatt were with me. They brought dishes and we tried to act festive, but we all knew. The dinner was awkwardly silent. Everyone grieving for someone who wasn't there. After dinner I took Wyatt and tucked him into his bed. As I was heading toward my room I stopped at Derek's door. I pushed it open and walked in.. I don't know what possessed me to stop there. I grabbed one of Derek's sweaters and slipped it on. I laid in his bed that night and cried. The scent of him from his sweater filled my nose. I hugged my knees to my chest and bawled. Everything was so empty. I cried for them. For them all. My mom. Jackson. Erica. Boyd. Allison. Scott. Isaac. And Derek. What the hell did I have to be thankful for?

 

 

 


	7. Cue the Bella Swan New Moon Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everything was screwed up and I just turned 21 two days ago and my final exams just started. Things have been crazy. Please enjoy!

The days ticked on.

 

“Stiles. We get it. You're sad. We all are.” Lydia said. She had sprung a surprise visit on me. She was sitting on my desk swinging her immaculate legs back and forth. It was my lunchtime and I was sitting in my classroom staring out at the gray December weather.

“Come on, you are the saddest sack I've ever seen.” She said.

“No, I'm not.” I responded defiantly.

“You miss him, don't you?” She asked quietly.

“I miss all of them.” I shot back quickly.

“Stiles, you're wearing his large ass sweater and I have not seen you in your actual clothes since Thanksgiving.”

“I'm backed up on laundry.” I said and nervously tapped my pencil.

“You love him, don't you?” She asked.

“What? No! What are you talking about. We are just friends, raising a baby together. We don't- I don't- and even if I did, it's not like he even remotely lo-”

“Oh, you poor fool.” She laughed.

“I'll let you get back to being miserable and stupidly in love.” She said and hopped off of the desk.

“You're hardly one to talk about being stupidly in love.” I said.

“I have an excuse. I'm actually banging my wolf.” She replied.

“Ever the lady.” I responded and she laughed again before sashaying out of the door. I lifted the sleeve of the sweater to my nose. It still smelled like him. I missed it.

 

And if I slept in his bed every night, who's going to tell?

I stood in the center of a mall with Wyatt. It was a Saturday and everyone was there. I was here to do the Christmas shopping, because present wolves or not, Wyatt deserved a Christmas, and a damned good one too. I bent down to tie Wyatt's shoe in the stroller.

“Hey, don't I know you?” I heard and I turned around. “Yes, yes, the supermarket couple.”

Sure enough she was the same woman from the grocery store.

“And you're cute little boy. My he's gotten so big!” She said and knelt down to coo at him. She stood up. “Where are my manners? I'm Evie.”

She reached out her hand and I grasped it.

“Stiles. And this is Wyatt.”

“Where's your husband? I don't see him anywhere?” She said looking around.

“Derek. Um Derek is fighting right now.” I said.

“Oh, military?” She asked.

“Something like that.” I responded.

“Oh, is he going to be gone for Christmas?” She asked and I shrugged.

“I don't know.” I responded.

“Oh, you poor thing. Must be hard. Here.” She handed me a fifty dollar bill.

“No. No I couldn't.” I said shaking my head.

“Please. It can't be easy with him being away and you have to take care of this angel by yourself. Get something sexy to surprise him when he gets home. Best Christmas gift he'll have.” She winked at me and I blushed.

“Thank you. Will do.” I spluttered out. She leaned in and hugged me.

“Good luck, Stiles.” She said.

“You too, Evie.” I said and she walked away.


	8. The One Where There Are An Exorbitant Amount of Derek's Sweaters and A Serious Lack of Actual Dereks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the HUGE DELAY. Everything has been crazy and real life just is bleh!

I sat on Derek's bed with one of his henley's. I heard Wyatt crying so I got up.

“What's the matter?” I asked. It was the full moon and he had been fidgety all day.

“Ma- Mama! Mom!” He cried out.

“Oh, not again, She's not here.” He said and I lifted him and carried him to Derek's room. He had quieted down a bit and I sat him in my lap. I opened the book that Isaac had made me and began to flip through it.

“Look Wyatt! There's you!” I said and he slapped a picture of me feeding him.

“Mom!” He said pointing at me

“What?” I asked.

“Mom!” He said pointing at me again. I laughed and shook my head and hugged him close to me. I lightly tickled him. He squealed.

“I'm gonna kill Isaac.” I said. I turned the page and saw the pictures from the day that I was sick. Derek was holding me in his arms and he looked so strong and fragile at the same time. He was looking at me with the same look that my dad often gave my mom. Like she was his world. Like I was his world. I took a deep breath and Wyatt touched my face. There were tears on my face.

“Mom?” He asked and I shook my head. I seriously hated Isaac right now.

“I'm fine, Wy.” I said and wiped my eyes. Wyatt touched a picture of Isaac and Derek with paint smudged on their faces. It looked like Isaac had taken that one selfie style. He whimpered and I understood.

“I miss them too. But they'll be home soon.” I whispered and I prayed to anyone willing to listen that I was right. Wyatt was sleeping next to me and I reached over to me and grabbed my cellphone.

“Someone better be dying or I swear to God, Stiles-” She said on the fourth ring.

“He loves me.” I whispered into the phone and she sighed.

“Yes, he does. He has since we were teenagers.” She said and I shook my head.

“No! That's not okay!” I whispered/screamed into the phone.

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“If something happens, I won't be able to tell him. That- That I- That I love him, too.”

“I would say that he already knows, but you two are both idiots and oblivious.” She said.

“Lyds, I'm serious.” I said and she sighed.

“You're really just realizing, huh?” She asked.

“What if he doesn't come home?” I asked.

“Don't think like that. He will. ” She said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

“Do you miss Aiden?” I asked her.

“I do. Very much. I love him.” she responded.

“More than Jackson.” I asked quietly.

“Differently. I miss him too. It's different.” I said “Stiles, would you mind if we have this talk tomorrow at a more decent hour. One when this conversation doesn't hurt my brain.”

“No problem.” I said.

“'Night, Lyds.” I said.

“Night, Stiles. I love you.”

“Love you too.” I said and hung up the phone. I pulled Wyatt close and tried to fall asleep.

 

I stepped into my classroom. It was the last day of school before winter vacation and all of the students were buzzing. I had four parties to cover here. I also had a baby to take care of because all of my loved ones had to work. The number of robberies and fires and other disastrous things went up around Christmas, so Melissa and Dad both had very full shifts and Lydia was too busy with running a company to babysit Wyatt, and Danny was busy creating and fixing computer crap because it's the holidays and everyone needed a new fracking piece of technology. So I had Wyatt strapped into a car seat as I struggled to get all of my things through the door. I sat him on my desk and unstrapped him. I lifted him just as a few girls came into the classroom.

“Aww!” One of the girls furrowed her eyebrows and cooed at Wyatt as she stepped forward. I nodded toward the hand sanitizer because it was flu season and I sure as hell was not about to face another sick Wyatt episode. She scrubbed her hands with it before wrapping her arms around him.

“He is so precious.” She said and Wyatt looked back at me. I smiled all goofy at him and he laughed and looked back at her. He reached up and grabbed onto her necklace. He bounced it gently.

“Babe, come look how cute.” She said as her boyfriend walked in. He walked over and grabbed one of Wyatt's hands.

“Hey, little guy. Stealing my girl, huh?” He asked him.

“Honey, I want one.” The girl sighed and her boyfriend looked up at me, terrified. And of course, I bring my kid to school and promote teen pregnancy. I was going to get fired for sure.

“Hey, now, Nicole, no. No babies until you are at least thirty.” I said.

“But, you're not thirty yet.” She said.

“I'm an adult. I can do what I want.” I said and she laughed at me.

“You're so crazy.” She said.

“No, sweetie, I think you're crazy.” I said and she laughed again. She handed Wyatt back to me and went to sit in her desk. I held Wyatt as the rest of the class piled into the room. Red and green were everywhere and almost everyone had some form of festive headgear. The party set into full swing and I watched as the teenagers danced around the room. Wyatt toddled after everyone and harbored free snacks from anyone willing to feed him the icing of the cupcake. I picked him up from his latest cupcake catastrophe and used a wet wipe to clean his face. I held him on my lap as I sat at my desk. I sighed heavily as I watched the festivities and general great mood of everyone around me. Wyatt's hand rested on my heart.

“I miss them, bud.” I said and he laid his head on my chest.

“Awww!” One of the girls said and I looked up.

“Go eat your cupcake stalker. This is an intimate moment between me and my son!” I said and she laughed.

A voice came over the intercom.

“Attention Beacon Hills High, this is your principal speaking. I just wanted to say the bell will be ringing in five minutes signifying the beginning of your holiday break. Have a happy holidays and I will see you back here on January 4th!” He said. The intercom shut off and there was a loud buzzing throughout the room.

“Hey! Hey! Everyone clean up your mess and when that bell rings, get the hell out of here!” I yelled to the students and they laughed as they began packing their belongings. Guys were making (failed) shots at the trashcans. The bell ring and the classroom exploded. They began to run out of the room.

“Bye, Mr. S.”

“Have a good holiday!”

“Merry Christmas!” They shouted as the headed out the door. I smiled and sat Wyatt in his car seat.

“Give me a second, sweetie and we'll be ghost like Swayze.” I said. I began straightening rows of desks and picking up random cups and wrappers. There was cupcake icing smeared on the window and how the hell did that even happen? I sighed, sorry custodians.

“Um Mr. S?” I heard and I turned around. Clarissa, a girl from my first period stood at the door.

“Hey, what can I do for you?” I asked. She thrust a gift bag at me. She looked down, her blonde hair falling in her face.

“It's not much. I just wanted to say thanks for being an awesome teacher this year.” She said. I opened the bag and found a batman mug.

“I hope you like, Batman.” She said and I smiled.

“I love Batman. If I'm Batman, then you can be my Catwoman.” I said and she smiled at me. She had deep brown eyes that reminded me of Erica so much.

“Gross, Mr. S. Don't they end up together?” She asked.

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't tell your parents about the Catwoman thing.” I said.

“No worries. Plus I think everyone knows that you are more Marvel than DC, if you know what I mean.”

“What do you mean?” I asked and she tapped her hand on a picture on my desk.

“Cute boyfriend. He has a great taste in sweaters.” She said and tugged on the sleeve of the one I was wearing. It just so happened to be the one that Derek was wearing in the picture.

“Go home.” I said and she laughed.

“Kay. Well, have a great Christmas. Thank you.” She said as she headed toward the door.

“Thanks. Have a great Christmas, as well.” I smiled after her. “Oh, and Clarissa?”

“Yeah?” she said.

“Call me if you need anything. Anything at all.” I said and she smiled.

“Will do.” She left the classroom and I picked up Wyatt's car seat


End file.
